Foreign Language
by delusionment
Summary: Boys speak in rhythm, and girls in code. Klavier speaks in German. Ema speaks in French. Talk about a miscommunication. Klavier x Ema. -one-shot-


AN: I was surprised (yet happy) that people enjoyed a French speaking Ema, so I decided to do another story where she would speak more in French. Because of the large amount of German and French used, all translations will be in parentheses and in bold.

So please continue on with the story.

(-- --)

Foreign Language

Ema poured herself a cup of coffee. She stirred in a couple cubes of sugar and cream. She tucked a few files under her arm. She picked up the cup and navigated around the desks of the Criminal Affairs Department. As she neared her office, her boss popped out of nowhere.

"Fräulein Detective!"

Ema let out a loud yelp of surprise, nearly spilling hot coffee on her hand. Klavier chuckled. She glared at him with irritation.

"You _have_ to stop doing that when I'm holding coffee!" she yelled.

"_Ich entschuldige mich_, Fräulein," he replied. **(My apologies, Miss.)** "I can't help it, ja? I like startling you."

She rolled her eyes and brushed past him into her office, setting the cup of coffee on her desk. She slapped the files on her desk and sat down. "So what do you want? I'm too busy to be dealing with your shenanigans today."

The man smirked. He snatched up Ema's coffee, bringing the cup up to his lips. "Oh, is this for me?"

She nearly leapt over the desk to seize back her coffee. "No, gimme that! Gimme!" Taking back her drink, she took a sip and set it back on her desk. "If you do that again, I'm going to bite you."

Klavier smirked and licked his lips. "_Wirklich_? **(Really?)** Where? I don't mind a little biting, especially during foreplay--"

With a growl of frustration, Ema hurled a book in his direction. He dodged at the last second, laughing. "What do you want?!"

"I wanted to see you."

Ema pointed at the door. "Get out. I don't have time for you."

"_Fräulein, Sie Wunde me_!" he yelled out joyously. **(Miss, you wound me!)** Pushing her boss out of her office, she slammed the door in his face. Ema wished her office didn't have such thin walls. She could still hear Klavier's German babbling. "_Liebling, don't leave me hier mit einem gebrochenen Herzen_!" **(Darling, don't leave me out here with a broken heart!)**

Ema whipped the door open, and found herself nose to nose with Klavier. She stood her ground and said, "Has anyone told you that it's annoying to be spoken to in another language especially when people can't understand you?"

"You're the first, _Liebling_."

"Well, now you know. Stop talking to me in German!"

She slammed the door in his face.

(-- --)

"_Guten Morgen, Fräulein Detective_," greeted Klavier as he burst into the room. **(Good morning, Miss Detective.)**

Ema set down her pen and calmly clasped her hands together. She took a deep breath as she stared at Klavier's smile. "_Bonjour, Monsieur Gavin. Comment mai-je vous aider aujourd'hui, vous égoïste procureur?_" **(Good morning, Mr. Gavin. How may I help you today, you egotistical prosecutor?)** Ema grinned like the Cheshire Cat. It was time he got a taste of his own medicine.

Klavier blinked a few times, his smile fading slightly. He looked out into the precinct and back in her office, making sure he was in the right room. "I never knew you spoke French."

"_Bien sûr. J'ai étudié en Europe au cours des neuf dernières années. En plus de la médecine légale, j'ai dû apprendre le français_," replied Ema. **(Of course. I studied in Europe for the past nine years. In addition to forensic science, I had to learn French.)**

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"_Irritant, n'est-ce pas_?" **(Irritating, isn't it?)**

"This is because of what you said yesterday, isn't it?"

"_Oui_." **(Yes.)**

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He waved a finger at her as if to say, "I'll deal with you later." He left her office, closing the door behind him. He heard her erupt into a torrent of giggles.

(-- --)

As Klavier entered the crime scene, he saw Ema already crouched beside the body. She turned her head slightly when he stood next to her.

"_Was war die Ursache des Todes_?" he asked. **(What was the cause of death?)**

"_Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas l'allemand d'un homme ridicule._" **(I'm sorry, but I don't understand the German of a silly man.)** Ema's grin grew wide as Klavier narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, come on, you're still going to speak French to me?"

"_Oui, je trouve amusant de votre confusion_," she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. **(Yes, I find your confusion amusing.)** "_Je viens d'appeler cette récupération de l'aide allemande pour toujours sur moi._" **(I just call this payback for always using German on me.)**

"Oh, come on, speak English for me, Fräulein." Klavier nudged Ema with his combat boot. She fell over, and slapped his boot away.

"Detective Skye?" called an officer. "Could you take a look at this please?"

She straightened up, brushing the dirt from Klavier's shoe off of her lab coat. "What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, you speak English to everyone else."

Ema flashed him a mischievous smile before moving towards the officer.

Klavier shook his head and smirked. "_Verdammt, ich liebe sie..._" **(Damn, I love her…)**

(-- --)

He spotted her making another cup of coffee. He sidled up next to her, leaning against the table. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me in French."

Ema snorted. "_Tu ne comprends vraiment pas._" **(You really don't understand.)**

He edged a little closer to her. "Was that a way of saying you'll go on a date with me?" He flashed a smile.

"_Qui voudrait une date fop comme vous?_" **(Who would want to date a fop like you?)**

Klavier's smile faded slightly. "Aw, you used the word "fop." I guess not." He reached out to grab her hand that held the cup. She glared at him as he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. He smirked. "What are you going to do? Bite me?" To his disappointment, she said nothing. She added more coffee to the cup and headed for her office. Klavier followed after her. "So they say that French is the language of love…"

"_Pas pour moi. Je préfère faire l'affront de vous en français,_" she replied calmly. **(Not to me. I prefer to insult you in French.)** She shut the door to her office in his face.

Slightly annoyed, he opened the door and shut it behind him. "What do I have to do to get you to speak English again?"

Ema laughed and sat down behind her desk. "_C'est vraiment à vous, n'est-ce pas?_" **(This is really getting to you, isn't it?)** She ripped open a bag of Snackoos and began munching on a few.

"You're acting like a hypocrite, ja?"

"_Seulement pour mes propres coups de pied et rigole,"_ she replied with a smug smile. **(Only for my own kicks and giggles.)**

He slammed his hands on her desk, trying to stare down her smirk. "_Ich werde nicht lügen._ **(I won't lie.)** I find your French really sexy. But I prefer to exchange words in English." Klavier's eyes sparkled suggestively. "Though if you want to give me some French tongue, I wouldn't really mind at all. I could give you some German tongue, too."

A Snackoo collided with his forehead. Ema's smile disappeared. "Glimmerous fop," she hissed. "Get out."

He chuckled. "_Achtung_! Fräulein Detective is using English again!"

"Whatever. You ruined my fun." Ema pointed at the door. "Get out of my office."

Klavier shrugged and left without a fight. After half a second, he poked his head back into Ema's office. "You seem stressed Fräulein Detective. Are you sure you don't want to take me up on my offer for some German tongue?"

His laugh cackled throughout the Department as the handful of Snackoos thrown in his direction clattered on the floor.

* * *

Inspired by "Foreign Language" by Anberlin.

I think this is the most flirtatious I've ever made Klavier in all the stories I've written about him and Ema. Somehow it makes me feel accomplished. Don't have much to say this time around.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
